General recognition of the importance of Continuing Medical Education beyond the formal structured programs of medical school and specialty residency training is attested to by the increasing requirements of both professional organizations and licensure bodies for tangible evidence of such continuing medical education on the part of the practicing physician. The plethora of continuing medical education courses offered nationwide suggest, among other things, that skills for continuing self education have not been widely acquired during the formal strutured component of undergraduate and graduate medical education. As part of the ongoing expansion of the activities of the Divsion of Surgery at City of Hope National Medical Center, under the aegis of the new chairman, Dr. John Benfield, the program described herein is being developed to provide clinical cancer trainees with the skills necessary for effective self education, in addition to their training in the current state of surgical oncology. This program consists of a modification of the tutorial system utilized effectively in British universities for many years. The essence of this plan is the accomplishment by the trainee of carefully assigned exercises in evaluation of aspects of the cancer-related medical literature, with ongoing criticism in monitoring of his efforts by the tutor in both oral sessions and written critiques. Although the rate and nature of the trainee's progress in acquiring the desired skills will be assessed regularly in evaluating the program, additional procedures for objective evaluation will be utilized as set forth in the body of application.